<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don´t underestimate my power by Harleyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341437">Don´t underestimate my power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyblue/pseuds/Harleyblue'>Harleyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15DBY, Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Dominant Luke Skywalker, Double Bladed Lightsaber (Star Wars), Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Order, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Fuck (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Fuck in uniform, Galactic Empire, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Luke Skywalker has a HUGE dick, Luke Skywalker x reader - Freeform, Luke Skywalker/Reader - Freeform, Luke Skywalker/You - Freeform, Luke skywalker &amp; you - Freeform, Manipulation, Mature Luke Skywalker, New Republic Era (Star Wars), Passive-aggression, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Power Dynamics, Prison Sex, Prosthetic hand, Public Sex, Rebels, Redemption, Resistance, Rough Sex, Sex in an X-Wing (Star Wars), Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Shower Sex, Spy - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Yellow Lightsaber, Young Luke Skywalker, darkside temptation, force orgasm, green lightsaber, jedi temple sex, lake sex, luke skywalker x you - Freeform, make love with the enemy, ocasional sex with Din Djarin, orange lightsaber, space sex, you fuck a first order/empire commander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyblue/pseuds/Harleyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 15 ABY and you are the daughter of a general of what was once the Empire, which is rising from its ashes. You were raised with all the comforts of a daughter of a high command. Followed by very hard training to become something. It's never enough. You are part of an elite unit. Nightmares are with you. You lose control more and more everyday. You let yourself go with your commander. All the years of training begin to lose their meaning when your father sends your squad on a mission that would end in your capture by the New Republic.<br/>You didn't expect your path to cross with Senator Leia Organa and later her brother, Luke Skywalker. You think that you have not seen anything more beautiful in your life than him. You question everything the Empire has taught you.</p><p>"Do it. Or do not" he says staring into your eyes. There is not even a bit of fear in his "There is no try"</p><p>You can kill him right now.</p><p>*Luke Skywalker is little bit older but looks similar as in The Mandalorian Season 2*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Reader, Luke Skywalker &amp; You, Luke Skywalker x You, Luke Skywalker x reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You wake up even more tired than when you went to sleep. The nightmares attack again. You are nervous, your breathing totally shaken. You try to clear yourself a little. You notice that something is not right. You get up slowly, trying to make sense of what you are feeling. Anguish does not leave your chest and your heart beats too fast. You walk to the bathroom in a hurry although your body stills a little bit dizzy. You look in the mirror, you have prominent dark circles. You pour yourself cold water trying to clear yourself. These days the nightmares, nervousness and that horrible headache have not stopped. You take a shower calmly, you haven't looked at the datapad, but you know it's still early. When you go out, you walk towards the closet. You look askance at the datapad, no new messages. You sigh, you will be able to put on a daily uniform and not an assault one. It is more comfortable and of course, it goes more unnoticed. You can't help but look at it sideways, ultrachrome, almost impenetrable. You also see one of your piloting helmets glisten when the light hits it squarely. Most of your wardrobe is black. Except for the party clothes, which you wear at your father's high command meetings. Being part of an elite group since the age of sixteen is not easy. And when many would like to be in your position, the situation turns unconfortable. You know that, and you try not to be affected by the looks, but you prefer not to attract them. Although it is not in your power that your father is a general, you have not gotten where you are because of it, but because of your personal merits. You have advanced in your studies and training three times faster than your peers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly grab your datapad and walk out of your quarters. Outside there are only a couple of stormtroopers on patrol, as always  You look at the time on the datapad. The night shift is not over yet and you know the droids in the cafeteria will look at you badly with those huge black lenses if you stop by right now. You sigh again, in an awful way this time, a little extra work then. You'd like to talk to your doctor about how you feel, but you know that at most he will prescribe rest and a couple of anti-anxiety medications. They didn't work the first few times, they won't work now. You cannot tell your father anything either, he will say that it is because of work and he will force you to take a permit to rest. And you cannot afford that. The longer you are alone, the more conflicts your mind will create. You need to clear yourself, some mission, even if it's training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk through the corridors trying not to make noise, although you know that the bedrooms are soundproof. Your boots hit the ground hard, you need to wake up your mind, you feel heavy. You can't get to the command center like this, especially if the commander is there. You have always been amazed at how little sleep he needs. That is why he is the favorite of your father, and of all generals. He is a perfect weapon that requires very few resources. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see one medical room on the way and don't hesitate to stop for a second. The nurse on duty is glad to see you, it must have been a very boring night. She is a young girl, maybe about six years older than you, and she seems nice. You talk briefly about your general discomfort and ask for some light medication. You don't want this to appear in your history, your father would find out before you put the first pill in your mouth. Then you tell her that it was only today and that you are late for work and need to be in "full performance mode". She laughs a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was an excuse that would not have worked with your regular doctor but certainly works with this nurse. She gives you a pill for general physical discomfort, a weak anxiolytic and the other is for the headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrive at the command headquarters of your unit sooner than you would like, you need hours to pass faster. So you can ask your father for new missions. Now that the empire is resurgent, luckily you are not lacking of them. You go through the security door after greeting the stormtrooper who was standing on guard. This one only gives you a gesture with his head. He is also not allowed to do more unless he is transmitting information, and it is not the case. The door has been closed behind you when you have enter, this section must be a temple, and be totally protected from possible attacks. Not only is the access card required, but an anatomical analysis performed by a sensor on top of the door. You go to the operating room, if there is nothing to do at least you can advance work or order files. When you arrive you are not surprised to see Aaron Anthalos, commander of the prodigy, special combat squad. He doesn't turn around, even though you know he have heard you enter. When you are close enough to him, he resumes the video that he had paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How strange, the little one from the squad with insomnia problems. I can't allow me sleep-deprived subordinates" he says in a mocking tone,"I'm reviewing interrogation recordings, you could help me."You know it is not a petition "At least try not to get in the way"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes, this attitude towards you does not surprise you. He is twenty-nine years old and has a long record for the Empire and rising First Order. At least that's how everyone says it's called. Although it only looks like the ashes of the empire, used as compost for one new that is exactly the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fact I do not sleep does not mean that I am not in perfect condition to perform my duties" you say trying to sound respectful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is a man who does not seem, nor is, easy to carry. And he has never tolerated someone so young joining his unit. Although he's not even the oldest. Above is your father, unit supervisor. And then there are Rid Kheps and Hal Tere, both in their forties. Then Clark Fenec, twenty-nine, and Olare Sho, twenty-seven. And then you at just eighteen. Everyone is much nicer to you than Aaron. They all have a long history of conquest, normal being part of an elite group. They have many anecdotes to tell. The commander, on the other hand, despite being incredibly attractive, does not usually tell anything about that. The rest, you know all their romances. And you wish you didn't know for example that Clark slept with two low rank tie fighter pilots last week. And that it turned out they are sisters. He was almost killed in the middle of the cafeteria. They are also daughters of a high command, although this has seemed to seem funny to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron slaps you out of your reverie. You startle and ask for forgiveness. He comments that there is something weird about the interrogation tapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you notice there are temporary jumps in the recordings of day five and eight" he says trying to recover the files "They are missing because the transmission was cut from the interrogation cell. But unless you use a datapad with permissions from the central, my datapad, the files are still saved in the camera. The recording is not cut. Only the transmission is "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he stands up, turns off the screen in front of you and grabs his datapad. He strode out of the room through the slightly tinted glass doors. You stand there not knowing exactly what this has come from. Then you hear a few steps return to your position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing standing there? Come with me" he says from the top of the platform. Right next to the doors. He sees that you do not move "It is not a request, it is an order"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you climb the steps, which are not many, to his position. He looks at you from his six foot two with superiority and, after raising an eyebrow, he turns around. You both leave the operations center and later the unit. You look at the time on your datapad, there are still two hours left until your shift officially begins. Although you are glad to be busy, not that the commander is an asshole to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You follow him through the corridors to the interrogation cells. The ride is quiet, which you appreciate. Two Stormtroopers step completely to the side when they see that the commander is arriving. A few weeks ago he had an argument with one and five minutes later he had run out of his job and was serving squid in the cantina. They should know it and they don't want a problem with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wears his black hair combes back and a little shaved  at the nape of his neck and somewhat longer at the top and set with gel. Being behind him you can analyze him, face to face you wouldn't dare. You go down two sectors, this destroyer is quite large compared to others in the fleet. The republic gets rid of any suspicious ships, and the New Order has struggled to acquire a new fleet. You are still starting out, but you hope to be in command again soon. When you get to the interrogation cells, Aaron stands in front of the officer's table and asks for lists of prisoners and the visits he had. The officer can not be hacked at least. And even though he doesn't say anything if they don't ask him, he's not going to lie to a superior. The commander grabs the paper documents and begins to read them. You can't help but see the commanders hand, he has a bandage. You just saw it. It actually sounds familiar to you. Maybe you've seen it one of these days before. You don't know, you've been distracted. He asks about a specific cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aria Debesh, a gun dealer, was a prisoner. She sold weapons that had belonged to the empire to criminals" he says, looking at the registry. "She was from Corusant. She had not sold them to the Republic so we set her free "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods. He is not convinced. You know that he needs to know who has visited her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apart from the doctor and I, who have written down her confession, nobody" he says very sure. Then he is thoughtful for a moment "Well, Officer Sho was here. But I assumed you would already know that"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man nods, pretending that he already knew, but you've noticed that he didn't. He orders you to follow him to a cell. He brings his datapad closer to the camera and extracts some data.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When he cut the transmissions, accidentally the recording of one of my interrogations also stopped" he says with his arm raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finishes and extracts the material, you go to the other cell. The officer who had been watching you, stops paying attention to both of you and takes a nap. You sigh, at least Anthalos hasn't seen it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are now in the new cell. While the new recording is downloading, he plays the other one. You can tell that the one in the video is a smuggler. He shows it to you, although you don't really know why. They are talking, the man does not seem to cooperate. He explains to you that what he has stolen were five tie fighters that were under repair on a planet that was supposed to be an ally of the First Order/Empire. But the smugglers intercepted your communications. You see how the interrogation progresses without any result. Then Aaron looks more and more pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder why Sho cut the communications" he says with a serious face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is an excellent soldier and a great person. If he has done it, he will have a good reason. Maybe he exceeded in the interrogation" you say trying to calm the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know that defending your partner if he has gotten into trouble can hurt you, but you hope that is not the case. He raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it your defense towards Sho due to some romantic reason?" He asks in a tone that you don't like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know he would disapprove any relationship in the unit. And besides, your father would kill you if it were like that. Anyway, you don't think he understands what companionship means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. I would never break the code mixing my love life with one of my colleagues" you say very sure of yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear that" he says with authority "I have trained you well this last two years"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps playing the video. He is getting closer to the prisoner. You know that he is going to lose control. But the smuggler does not know that and he believes that by keeping his mouth shut he will save himself. The galaxy no longer fears the empire, what is left of it, because there is supposed to be nothing left. They believes that you are four crazy people trying to recover the irrecoverable. But it's not like that. The empire, be called that or First Order, always endures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A punch hits the man directly in the face. Aaron breaks his nose in one fell swoop. You look away suddenly. Despite being more than trained in hand-to-hand fighting, you do not use this kind of violence unless it is an extreme case. You tend to be a sniper. Kills are at a distance, with one shot is usually enough, and you practically do not have to look at who you shoot in the face. Everything is through a thermal magnifying visor. You just have to shoot. But this is pure rage. Even though neither act is okay. The man is now afraid. He turns up the volume on the recording. The man screams. Aaron keeps trying to interrogate him. The man says nothing. After a few big punches, the man, on the verge of fainting, says everything he knows. Right after that, he loses consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was a simple smuggler" you say amazed in a really bad way "Intimidating him would have been enough"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You regret having spoken. But it is already too late. You see Commander Anthalos right in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you questioning my methods?" He asks with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost managed a smile upon hearing your submission response. But he has wisely contained it. He lowers the volume on the datapad and moves on to the next video. This time he won't let you look at the screen. He wants to see what happened first and then he will show you. He advances the video a bit to the part where it cuts out. From a serious and angry countenance he turns to a curious and surprised one. His eyes don't leave the screen. He keeps seeing it ignoring your presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fear Sho hit the prisoner. Only Anthalos has permission to go overboard like this. Also, Sho is not usually violent, not even on the battlefield. He is mostly a sniper, like you and Hal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't see this" he says seriously looking at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You dare to slightly challenge him with your eyes. You're sick of being treated like a little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just saw you break that man's nose…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not finish the sentence for fear that it seems wrong to the commander. He bites his lower lip and makes a half smile. He is attractive as hell right now. You try to put that thoughts away. Then he walks over, rewinds the video and hands it to you. You start to see it and everything is normal. It looks like Sho is going to hit the girl. He approaches her. Aaron was right, you didn't want to see your partner beat a prisoner. You have a really good friendship with him. And it is mostly because he is a nice person. The the situation changes. Aggression does not come, just an overwhelming passion. He grabs her hips as they kiss hard. They seem to know each other. At least their bodies know each other perfectly. Her clothes start to run out and then he releases her from her restrictions. You want to stop seeing that. You are going to put the datapad aside but then some hands grab yours from behind forcing you to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to see it. Now finish it" he orders holding you tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had not imagined this part of Sho. Doing it with a prisoner and hidden it, the place…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finish the video Aaron let go off your hands and you sigh in relief. You can't believe what you've seen. It has been too much in a short time and your mind cannot process it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" He asks without any emotion in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a moment to answer. You don't want any major retaliation against him, but it is clear that he has exceeded himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is my comrade. Although what he has done is clearly wrong. I do not expect any harm to him" you say with total sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs derisively. He laughs at you and your reply. He walks up to the door and installs a security lock on the control panel. You look at it without understanding anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only failure of Sho was not knowing in depth the operation of the cameras. If he had known, we would never have caught them" he says calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises his arm towards the camera and then a beep is heard. It's disconnected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That way the transmissions do not reach the command center. And if I make two small adjustments now. The camera will not record either" he says calmly "But I just configured it so that everything that it records only reaches here. Then it will be deleted from the camera" he says pointing to his datapad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare at it. You had understood the system. You didn't need a graphical demonstration, you're not that stupid. You sigh and walk to the door, waiting for him right in front of ir. You can go now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you are not going anywhere right now. I remind you that you have questioned my authority" he says with an evil voice"As always"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body tenses. He gets closer and closer until he has you right in front of him. If he did not hate you to death, you would think that he seeks to be intimate with you. Only in your darkest fantasies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me that video didn't make you horny" he says hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are surprised by the commander's attitude and you back off. Your back touches the wall. He supports his hands right on the sides of your head. You're confused. He had never been so close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see how your sight passes over my cock in every meeting of high command" he says, fixing his green eyes on yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill runs through your body. You can't deny it because you've done it multiple times. Those pants are so tight on him that it is impossible for your eyes to not get lost right there. It just happens with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touch it. Just like you've wanted to touch it so many times" he orders but you can't stop looking into his eyes, you die of shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know that he is not going to give you this opportunity again and you have wanted to fuck this man since you entered the unit. He takes your hand and leads it to his bulge to help you gain confidence. Not in your best dreams could you imagine what is happening. You hate each other. He treats you badly. However, hero you are with your right hand over his pants.You hope that he will recant saying it's a joke. for your sake, his and the team's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every time I get in my tie, the silencer, I can't stop thinking about how I would like to fuck you in that seat" he says in your ear. His breath is wet. Your heart rate goes up "I came for the recordings hours ago. When the officer shift was changing. I came back and I pretended I didn't know anything because I'm dying to fill this pussy myself"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words warm you up. There is no more shame. You want him to take your clothes off. You kiss each other with anger, as if you hate each other. Your bodies are on fire. You actually hate each other. Even if there is attraction, the hate stills there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ... you ... you hate me" you say moaning deeply in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has always treated you badly, he has made it more difficult for you than the rest. You really want tho fuck this men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are always surrounded by people, by men," he says, slowing down a bit. His hands were already in your breast "I saw you training at the academy just before arriving at the unit. Always surrounded by men. When you arrive here at sixteen, always surrounded by men. All of them want to fuck you. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes your wrists roughly. He likes that you can't escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But ... I ... have ... never ... been with any ... of them" you confess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have always been with people who were not your unit. He carries you on his hips. He is so strong that you fear him breaking you against the wall. You try to grab onto his hips, but when he sees that you can't be around him anymore he stops. Your feet touch the ground again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark thoughts invade your mind. You can't stop imagining him without clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You will regret having sex with the commander. You know that. But like he said, you couldn't stop staring at his cock during meetings. You've fantasized about this too many times. All as a result of that anger between you. You don't beat yourself up too much, this man knows what he's doing. He is fucking tempting you. He is trying to control himself but you also notice his cock getting harder and harder and ready to fill you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kiss you again and after that you"ll say that you"ll be mine"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does what he said. You don't want him to stop kissing you. When he stops the gaze of his eyes is magnetic and terrifying. If u don't say what he wants to hear, he'll kill you. He is attracted to you beyond hate, love, sadness or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll still be yours" you say with a lot of effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cannot concentrate and your body notices the lack of sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get ready, we have a meeting in half an hour and I want you to be decent. Your father will be there" he says with an authoritative tone of voice "I want you in the command center right away"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at him with anger. He is undeterred and leaves the cell. You put rearrange your clothes on in a hurry, but you are very tired. You try to compose yourself from what has happened but you know that you will not be able to. And now you will have to look at your father in the eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pryde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you get to the doors of the command center you have to take several breaths to try to relax. You know your father, he's already inside. The Stormtrooper next to you tries not to look at you too much. You take out your identification and run it through the scanner, right after the sensor is activated and the door opens. You walk in and you can already see some officials outside the main perform group wandering around the entrance. Some are watching the scanners and others are just talking to each other. You glance at them as you walk to the operation room. Right where you've been just over an hour ago. You walk through the glass doors while gathering the courage to speak without stuttering. Two of your companions have not arrived yet. You are not surprised. However, right in front of you are your father and Aaron talking happily. If it weren't for what happened a little while ago, you'd bet they secretly love each other. Your brain can't process anything that happened in that cell. You don't even know how you managed to walk after that. Aaron Anthalos, the commander, would never have done such a thing. Yet it has been so. He has kissed you. Very passionately. As if it was going to devour you. You would have fucked right there. And now you have it in front of you in a very different context. He makes eye contact with you at the same time as your father. The lats one separates from the commander and walks towards you.</p><p>"Officer Pryde" he salutes with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>"General Pryde" you say hello back.</p><p>"I was hoping to see you here already, given your chronic insomnia" he comments quietly. It is not the business of the others in the room.</p><p>"I've slept better" you lie, that's easier.</p><p>He looks you up and down. He did not believed at all that you slept well.</p><p>"Well, it doesn't seem like it and we have important issues to discuss," he says before turning and walking down the steps to the central table. </p><p>Several higher ranks are looking at the hologram. Aaron is looking at you instead. It's not because of what happened. There is something else, you notice. You go down the steps and sit in your chair. Clark and Hal enter the room and greet everyone. Hal gives you a little squeeze on the shoulder in a friendly way. Aaron sees it, but tries to hide that it was not and that he didn't like it. Your father shows the plans for an underground depot. He explains that he wants to send the prodigy on a mission to retrieve precious material. He explains the entrances and the number of people is guarding each of them.</p><p>"What kind of equipment needs hundred smugglers to protect it?" Rid asks "You can't see that since the old refineries and mines of the empire. And I don't think we're going to raid a New Republic base."</p><p>Your father goes a little further in the archives and then files start coming out. They are traffickers in their entirety. Long criminal histories appear below the names. The empire wouldn't mess with that kind of scum. It's a waste of time when you can buy just about anything at a market in the outer rim. Also illegally, but from known sellers that  were loyal to the empire and that they also detest the New Republic.</p><p>"They have a lot of beskar. Required by the Empire during the purge. Stolen by this scum years later. Now we have located it" says an officer working on the command bridge.</p><p>You stay thoughtful for a few seconds. There are other jewelry and materials more expensive than the beskar. You don't use it to produce weapons. The logical thing would be to exploit any of the empire's mines whose location remains hidden. Or go to recover the materials that were already extracted. As carbonite or plastoid.</p><p>"But the beskar belongs to the Mandalorians" you say confused.</p><p>Your father turns with an annoyed face to look at you. Aaron isn't happy either. The rest of the team, however, does not understand why risk for a material with which you do not trade.</p><p>"That beskar was requisitioned by the Empire. Now it belongs to the First Order. And we can use it as a bargaining chip now that a considerable number of Mandalorians have begun to resurface" "your father says putting order.</p><p>Nobody seems to want to contradict him. Sounds too risky to you. In the first place, by the amount of troops that guard it. Second because the Mandalorians will also be looking for that beskar. And thirdly because of the possibility of attracting the attention of the New Republic. Your team, no matter how good it is, cannot take care of so many enemies. And you're sure they're not going to send Stormtroopers to yell at the x-wings. The only thing missing after that would be to carry a sign that says "We are the Empire." Hal seems to read your mind.</p><p>"And what are we supposed to carry troops?" Hal asks with a face of not understanding or what he is doing there "We appear with transports and we have the Republic arresting us in less than ten minutes"</p><p>An officer shows another hologram. The old identifications have disappeared and now new ones appear. He explains that those would be your new partners temporarily. Smugglers, also ones of the worst kind but from the enemy gang of the one that owns the beskar. Only in exchange for ten percent of the loot. Incredibly little amount for what that job implies. Apparently what they are looking for the most is the reputation of having killed that band. You all win. They defeat their enemies and your enemies do not know that it was you. Your father explains that the plan is to stay a few days in Canto Bight so as not to raise suspicions. Then meet the smugglers there and depart from there to Kashyyyk. Nobody seems happy with the possibility of coming face to face with Wookies. Hal winces because the last time he saw one he ended up with a broken arm.</p><p>"Trusting those smugglers is very risky" you comment and everyone looks at you as they think "They are crooks, the worst in the galaxy. They could turn against us and quietly stab us while we sleep. All this without even leaving Canto Bight"</p><p>Olare makes a face of disgust at the thought of it. Then you look at him and then at the commander. He looks at him too. Just remembering what you've seen makes your pulse race. You need to regain your composure.</p><p>"That's why you won't go on the mission" you father says bluntly "I'm not going to leave a woman at the mercy of that scum. I know exactly what they would want to do to you as they see you"</p><p>You push yourself forward, resting your hands on the table. Everyone looks at you, your colleagues know you well, they know that you are not happy.</p><p>"That's outrageous, it's unfair" you say with anger about to leave your body "If the commander approves it, I don't understand why you don't"</p><p>Aaron looks at you with a frown.</p><p>"The commander" says your father with a mocking tone "was precisely the one who recommended that you will not join the mission"</p><p>He opens your mouth in surprise and disgust. That's why before did that.. He kissed you because he knew that he would not have to face the consequences later. If he's not on the ship, you can't talk about it. If you rejected him, by the time he returned the anger would have passed. And if you didn't, he could keep his little victory without anything spoiling it. Aaron Anthalos always has everything planned.</p><p>"Commander" you call as you get up and point to the door.</p><p>He denies. You are not going to start an argument. Not after what has happened before.</p><p>"We have spent months with secondary missions" says Olare "I do not see it fair that a member is left behind. And we are not exactly at an advantage over the smugglers"</p><p>You look at him thanking him for his support. He smiles slightly. If only you hadn't seen that video ...</p><p>"Well" says your father "It is true that you are at a disadvantage"</p><p>"I said no" says Aaron.</p><p>You all look at hi. Even Pryde is stunned by the aggressiveness in the commander's voice. You are not here for games. No longer. But you know you have a small margin to play with.</p><p>"That is up to me" says your father looking at him with an annoyed face.</p><p>He adores him, but that doesn't mean he likes someone overriding his authority. Aaron restrains himself and leans back in his seat.</p><p>"You will go" Pryde sentence and you smile for having achieved what you wanted "And since Officer Sho has come to your defense I suspect that he will not mind if you two share a room"</p><p>You can almost feel your superior's blood burning with rage. He is not happy. And now he himself is playing the video in his head. He doesn't want Sho to recreate the same with you. Olare nods, he sleeps like a log, he doesn't care sleeping in the same room as you. The other day he fell asleep in the chair he is sitting in right now.</p><p>"Separate beds" clarifies your father "Officer Pryde is still my daughter"</p><p>You glare at him. You don't like him saying it. He makes others not take you seriously. And you're old enough to get into whomever's bed you want. Your father laughs when he sees your face.</p><p>"Well, I guess I leave that to your partner's choice" he winks at you causing you even more annoyance. Rid can't help but laugh.</p><p>He says goodbye with the officers while he informs that you will leave the next day. Only the assault team stays.</p><p>"Officer Pryde" Aaron calls you "Out. Now"</p><p>The others look at you with faces that say "you're in trouble." Now no one plays to be the brave and comes to your defense. You look at them for help. Hal looks away trying to contain his laughter. The commander is already in front of the glass doors. You sigh as you walk into his position. You walk through the entrance to the small ammunition store. Right next to the changing room. You enter, it is a wide site. You close the door behind you. He is angry, arms crossed. You startle when he starts talking.</p><p>"You can't challenge my authority like that. In front of everyone," he says in frustration.</p><p>"I wasn't trying to challenge you" you say trying to defend yourself "It was an unfair situation. I need missions as much as you need them"</p><p>"And Olare?" He says angrily in his voice.</p><p>You do not say anything. You knew he was going to bring it up, but you hoped he didn't.</p><p>"You're going to sleep in the same room as him after the video we've seen" he says, almost spitting out every word "And I can't do anything because my authority seems to no longer exist-"</p><p>You don't let him finish the sentence and you jump in. You know there are no cameras in this room. And he's acting like a grumpy old man. At first he is tense, but then he relaxes. Grab your hips and as he delves into the kiss. He takes all control away from you and bites down hard on your lower lip. He sits on a weapon box and places you on top of him. You breathe difficulty. There is no space between you. He starts rubbing you against his crotch. You feel the heat taking over. There is not a single ounce of anger in him anymore. The only thing he thinks about is taking you out of your uniform and fucking you so hard you'll never cross him again. You need to stop before you do it right there. You separate yourself a little from him. He is not happy, but he understands.</p><p>"We must go back" you say sighing. Trying to regain her composure.</p><p>"I'll go in a few minutes" he says, glancing at his pants.</p><p>A huge bulge is marked through the fabric. You bite your lip. He warns you with his eyes how dangerous that gesture has been. You can't help but want to touch it.</p><p>"Just a little," he pleads. you can almost feel it throbbing. Aaron hasn't begged for anything in his life. You don't want to get caught "I've been scolding you before. I do it at least once a week. Well, I do it to everyone. And you know they are not short "</p><p>You sigh because he's right. And it's partly funny that he admits that he scolds you on multiple occasions. You bring your hand to his crotch and caress it. You do it cautiously, you still can't believe this is happening. You have fantasized so many times. Especially because he is the commander. You unzip his pants. His penis is so hard it looks like he's going to burst his boxers. You take it out, you already expected him to be big because he is big.</p><p>"Suck it" he says suddenly. You look at him with a raised eyebrow. Aaron isn't talking right now. Commander Anthalos is talking "I just told you to eat my dick, officer" he orders.</p><p>Your cheeks get warm and right after, you grab it with one hand and bring it to your lips. You introduce it into your mouth and he lets out a little moan that he tries to silence. You put it deeper in you.</p><p>"Yes officer, go on" he sighs "You don't know how much I've wanted this"</p><p>That gives you the courage to pick up the pace. He grabs your head and pulls it towards him. Aaron wants you to have it all in your mouth, but it's too big. You feel like you are choking. He frees you for a few seconds only to bury himself back into you. He is fucking your mouth.</p><p>He's going to come, you don't want him to end up in your mouth. You have to go back to your companions. You get free.</p><p>“Aaron, don't end up in my mouth. I wouldn't feel comfortable afterwards in front of others ”you say.</p><p>"Do you know why I scream to you so often?" He asks with a half smile. You deny ”To see that face of eternal disobedience. And you always end up carrying out my orders because I am your commander "</p><p>He sticks it back in your mouth and doesn't stop until he fills your mouth with his cum. He hands you a cloth that was on top of one of the boxes so I could spit it out. You do it and then I feel a little more comfortable. Aaron Anthalos always gets his way. He is buttoning his pants while he doesn't stop looking at you with a big smile.</p><p>"What happens?" you ask after throwing the cloth into a garbage can.</p><p>"You are beautiful" he says walking towards you. He grabs you and kisses your head. You sigh in relief. "You should go out first"</p><p>You nod, pulling away from him. You open the door to the armory and close it behind you. You lean on it for a few seconds trying to compose yourself. You've already skipped all the rules you could. You haven't slept with him, but you just sucked off your commander. You separate from the door and walk towards the room where the others are. You see yourself in the reflection of one of the windows, you look the same as when you left. You open the glass doors. Everyone is talking calmly but they turn to see you.</p><p>"Well good, but if you are still alive" says Rid "Although with the face that you have I can assure it was a good fight"</p><p>You smile all you can. But when you close your mouth again, you can almost taste him. You swallow with difficulty.</p><p>"Imagine that I care" you say trying to act like you always do.</p><p>"Someday Aaron will lose his temper with you," says Clark.</p><p>"He should stop being a jerk to her" says Olare.</p><p>"Thanks Sho, but we all know that's not going to happen" you say laughing.</p><p>They laugh too. You settle into your place and grab your datapad. You talk about unimportant things until Aaron arrives and then you start planning the mission. There is a horrible tension in the environment. He prints the Canto Bight passes as well as your IDs.</p><p>"Azbendala? Wasn't there a simpler last name?" you question horrified.</p><p>Aaron, who just did the identifications, looks at you warning you to shut your mouth. The others laugh too.</p><p>"Mine is Kerr" says Olare Sho.</p><p>"Mine is Peshe" says Hal "it sounds funny"</p><p>"Kebnej" says Rid.</p><p>"Mine is  Rn'a Mahbra" says Clark "Mine is far more complicated. I can't even pronounce it"</p><p>He starts laughing and his laughter is so contagious that we end up laughing too. Then we look at Aaron that hasn't said anything.</p><p>"My name appears in many reports of the First Order/Empire so I had to change my entire name" he says and then he shows us his identification "Dek Azbendala"</p><p>You all snap our eyes open.</p><p>"We already know you didn't want Pryde on the mission. But putting her as your sister is too much punishment" Hal says trying to hold back his laughter but it just escapes him.</p><p>Olare gets up a little and pats you on the arm playfully, giving you the support of him. Clark perks up and does the same. You are always joking.</p><p>"Not my sister. My wife" he says suddenly and everyone is speechless "If something happens to her, Allegiant General Pryde will kill me. So I prefer that those bastards think that she is my wife"</p><p>Everyone agrees except you. It is obvious that you do not agree. You are going to speak but you remain thoughtful.</p><p>"Your mouth is open Pryde" informs the commander "If you are not going to say anything I suggest you to close it"</p><p>You would be contrary to him if you weren't just between his legs five minutes ago. And you know he's using that against you. You keep your ID in your pocket. You review some protocol for Canto Bight. You already have occasional meetings planned there. Aaron is showing plans when a call comes in from the bridge. He lights up the hologram and is one of the officers who work for your father.</p><p>"We have evaluated the possible consequences of sending you all tomorrow" says the young officer. "Before the possibility of attracting the attention of the republic, it will be done in two batches. Commander Anthalos and officers Kheps and Tere will go tomorrow. Officers Sho, Pryde and Fenec two days later. General Pryde's orders "</p><p>Communication is cut off immediately. Smoke is going to come out of Anthalos's ears. Nobody says anything, especially because you can't do anything either. Orders come from the bridge. Even if the commander gets mad, his tantrum won't do any good.</p><p>"I have to go and discuss this at the command post. You are dismissed before further notices" he says before disappearing from the room.</p><p>Olare looks at you and you shrug. You are not going to tell him in front of everyone that the commander is uncomfortable because we have seen an intimate video of him. Hal lifts his legs and rests them on the table. He loves to do it when Aaron is away. It is like a small gesture of rebellion.</p><p>"Damn, are we so annoying that the Commander is going to argue with the general just so the three of us don't go together?" Rid asks Hal ironically.</p><p>You all burst out laughing. Those two are the same.</p><p>"I'm starving," says Clark. He is always hungry. You understand it, he's a big guy. Although none are as tall as Anthalos "We should go to the cafeteria"</p><p>You nod and rise from your places. You do not carry your datapads because it is an unnecessary weight if you are going to return right after eating. The hours have passed quite quickly. Your stomach is rumbling, it seems like a good idea to feed it. You file out of the command center. The stormtroopers see you leave and take their places at the door, standing guard.</p><p>"Guys, don't you get bored in the same position every day?" Hal asks them "Try to get promoted or something"</p><p>Rid laughs as he punches her on the shoulder. They cannot ascend. Everything works by caste, like the galaxy in general. If you come from nowhere, you are nothing. And they don't even know where they come from. You go to the cafeteria. Two nurses pass you and the boys whistle at them. You draw their attention.</p><p>"They are out of your league" you say defending the poor girls.</p><p>"They are just nurses. We are the prodigy squad. We are heirs of the inferno squad" says Clark "WE are out of THEIR league"</p><p>Hal high-fives his hand and you shove them both amicably. When you arrive at the high command cantina you sit at the usual table. Clark always brings his food and Rid's food, Hal likes to be around so he goes for his and Olare brings his and yours. So you don't have to worry about waiting in line. Sometimes you also bring Olare's, but it is usually the other way around. You stay talking to Rid until everyone comes back.</p><p>Today's menu is meat with vegetables, a seed bread, potatoes, a soda drink and for dessert a chocolate muffin. You are quite happy with what you got. Clark almost robbed his tray. The rest of you eat calmly. Olare throws a potato at Rid and Rid catches it in his mouth.</p><p>"Guys, I think I'm falling in love," says Hal. You roll your eyes praying that he won't tell any unnecessary details "The woman I met a couple of weeks ago, Janna. I had never had a wound sewn up so sweetly. We met seventeen days ago, we had dinner here. And one thing led to another and, after seeing her naked, I can affirm that she is perfect.</p><p>You hit your forehead with the palm of your hand. The noise makes Clark look at you and laugh at your actions.</p><p>"Do you need to see a naked woman to decide if you like her?" You say with some anger.</p><p>Rid laughs. They like to sting you a little with his jokes.</p><p>"Let's see little Pryde. If what you want is for daddy to give you a few huggies" says Hal with a smile "Don't worry, I don't need to see you naked. I know you're hot"</p><p>You take a bunch of potatoes and throws them in his face. You stand up with red cheeks ready to hit him even though it's a joke and you are not doing it seriously. You know it was to make you uncomfortable. You go back to your place and when you look at Hal again you both start laughing.</p><p>"I don't know which one is worse," says Olare. He takes a sip of her soda "If Hal for messing with her or Pryde for playing along with him"</p><p>Clark supports Hal in his decision to settle down for once in his life. Olare and Rid barely comment on their love lives. Rid has been in a relationship for a few years, she's a mechanic.</p><p>"And the commander?" Clark asks "What do you think he does in his spare time?"</p><p>Rid nearly choked on a piece of meat.</p><p>"I don't think he's sleeping with anyone" says Rid after managing to swallow the piece of food "With the rage that he has accumulated...poor girl if he lets it out"</p><p>You smile mentally because of what has happened before. And for the times you've fantasized about him doing just that.</p><p>"I am the commander!" You say imitating him. Rid is startled and Hal laughs at him "You're doing everything wrong! I said forward, backward, right, left! You've done left first, then right! The Jawas are smarter than you!</p><p>Everyone laughs so loudly that they scare a little cleaning droid trying to vacuum up the potatoes you threw at Hal. No one expected your comments and they are having a great time. Olare, who is in front of you, is going to say something but he ends up shutting up. Then you continue with your performance.</p><p>"You've left the mark of your shoes on my spotless floor! Now you'll scrub it on your knees!" you say trying to hold back a laugh and with a serious face.</p><p>Hal nearly fell back into his chair. Then Olare gives him a look and he suddenly recovers. All have become firm. You look at them with the face of not understanding anything.</p><p>"Is that what you want me to do to you?" Anthalos asks right behind you.</p><p>Shit. You don't even have the courage to turn around.</p><p>"Rid, Hal. We go out today, you have an hour to pack your bags and weapons" he orders bluntly "Olare, Clark and the insolent little brat are leaving tomorrow. Dismissed"</p><p>As fast as he appears, he leaves. You breathe again. Hal and Rid get up. They look at you with a pitying grimace and disappear, they have a lot to do in a short time.</p><p>"Well, speaking of everything a bit" Clark says "Did the commander just threaten Pryde to make her suck his cock or is it just me? I just got a funny mental image in the op center and ..."</p><p>Olare slaps him to shut up and you glare at him. He raises his hands in surrender and takes all the trays away. Between jokes, you have all finished your food. You are willing to go to rest in your bedroom for the rest of the day. Olare stops you briefly.</p><p>"Tomorrow...Will we train in the morning?" He asks with a half smile. You are used to training with him before missions.</p><p>"I would love to. I need to clear myself" you confess.</p><p>You say goodbye to both of them and go to your bedroom. You leave your suitcase ready, you don't want to have to rush everything at the last moment. You also decide to go over the plan a bit to keep your mind busy. Still you can't stop thinking about how pissed off the commander must be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Krennic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are walking towards the training room. You have tied your hair in a ponytail and put on sports clothes. You do not feel like training with the uniform knowing that you will have to use it for a complicated mission. You slept quite well today, although you were up late reviewing the mission. You're upset, you feel like something is going to go wrong. You bite your lip as you walk into the training room. Olare has already bandaged his fists. He smiles when he sees you and throws some bandages at you.</p><p>"So today it's physical contact day huh?" You ask with a smile that disappears almost instantly when the video comes back to you.</p><p>Not that he did anything wrong other than had consensual sex with a prisoner. In the video it is perfectly clear that they knew each other. But seeing something so intimate about your friend startles you. Although to be fair you've seen inside your boss's pants.</p><p>"A little scrima to warm up" he says, throwing some wooden sticks at you.</p><p>He launches the first attack and you stop it. He smiles and throws the next one. He almost manages to throw you back, but his stick slides through yours and you take advantage of the small failure to try to attack him. He also manages to stop you. After a few comings and goings he manages to throw one of the sticks at you. You move it in circles trying to defend yourself.</p><p>"Oh, but she looks like a Jedi" says Olare jokingly "And you will die like one"</p><p>Right afterwards he attacks even though you manage to deflect him. His blows are forceful. You manage to make him lose one of his suits too. He laughs at your perseverance. He gives you a small thrust that destabilizes you for a few seconds, but not strong enough to hurt you. However, you take advantage of the shock to hit him on the shoulder. He moans slightly in pain but smiles seconds later.</p><p>-Who was your teacher, Padawan? Someone I've killed, maybe? ”He scoffs again.</p><p>Jedis give you all the creeps. You have heard horrible stories from them. Besides, they have never looked for peace, you think.</p><p>He snatches the stick from you with his free hand and in the struggle you both fall to the ground. Both of you drop your sticks to go into close combat. Kicks and punches fly and you both try to dodge them. You get one of your fists to hit his shoulder but only get a punch to the stomach back. Olare is on top, pinning you to the ground. You know you have his weight at a disadvantage. One of his hands presses your cheek against the padded floor. Something dark grows inside you, it is a rage beyond training. You feel it sometimes, especially in dreams and nightmares. Now it is caused by discomfort. You think about the video, about feeling trapped, about the mission, about Anthalos. Everything overwhelms you to the point that with a single kick you get Sho thrown so hard that you knock him off of you. You make him fall backwards too.</p><p>"Twice the pride, double the fall I guess" he says trying to get up while clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Are you good?" You question already seated.</p><p>"My pride hurts more. It was a very good kick. And I deserved it, I overdid it" he says helping you get up.</p><p>You pick up the sticks from the ground and suddenly you see something move at the entrance. It's Clark, he has a smile on his face.</p><p>"What a kick Pryde got you" he says mockingly.</p><p>Olare nods, too, laughing. It's the beauty, friendship, you don't hold a grudge. Hal dislocated your shoulder once, and you weren't mad at him. He accompanied you to the medical bay, they returned it to its place and it was an anecdote. If you don't train, you don't improve, that's clear to all of you. Clark grabs the sticks and throws them in a basket in the box where you keep the material. He raises his eyebrows saying "how good I am". You cannot continue training because the fire alarm has sounded. It is probably a drill, but you are obliged to respond to it. You accelerate your pace and follow the indications on the panels that indicate in which sector it is.</p><p>"I bet fifty credits that little droid in the cafeteria has left one of the fryers running again" Clark says next to you.</p><p>"I'm not betting anything because I'm sure it was that"  Olare says.</p><p>You meet several people fleeing the cafeteria. Clark grabs the fire extinguisher and when you get to the fryer he sprinkles the product over it. When the fire disappears and sparks stop coming out, you see that it was indeed the droid's fault. But because he has fallen in, he is half charred.</p><p>"Poor little guy" Olare says looking at what is left of the robot.</p><p>"Nobody told him to jump into the fryer" Clark says before he goes to put the extinguisher back in his place.</p><p>You leave the cafeteria just as the fire unit appears.</p><p>"Take it easier next time" says a mad Clark "We love to train every day of the week, do our jobs and do everyone else's jobs"</p><p>The guys in the unit look away in regret and head to get the droid out. They are going to have to replace part of the kitchen.</p><p>"Morons"Olare says "Not even a thank you"</p><p>You make a face too. They could have thanked you at the very least. You leave the cafeteria and return to the training room. Your datapads keep vibrating like crazy. You and Olare look at Clark. He should have the same notifications as you and he was carrying his datapad with him.</p><p>"What? It's off. My head hurts and the little noises it makes annoys me" he says with a frown.</p><p>You look at the new messages. You have a hologram of General Pryde. This time he has not had an officer draw up his orders.</p><p>"The shuttle to Canto Bight leaves in half an hour. Dress for the occasion. Officer Pryde, I hope to see you on the command bridge before his departure" he says with a smile.</p><p>You grunt at the last sentence and your classmates try not to laugh. You roll your eyes and without saying anything you leave the room. You don't have time to fight with anyone. You should shower, and get ready in no time. You take a little run to your quarters. When you enter you are surprised because there is a girl from the cleaning and maintenance staff. Of those who are in charge of the clothes it seems. You see that she is in front of your bed and that your suitcase is open. She is startled to see you. You're about to yell at her when you see her pass in her hand.</p><p>"What are you doing?" You questions trying to stay calm.</p><p>The girl is speechless and nervous. She knows who you are and she doesn't want to get in trouble.</p><p>"I have orders from General Pryde to tailor your suitcase to the required clothing for Canto Bight" she says almost in a whisper. You agree, you probably haven't made very good choices. You see the white dress and the fur cape on the bed. You raise an eyebrow, your father must have gone crazy to choose that. You look at her waiting for an answer "Commander Anthalos's orders. He wears white today too"</p><p>You clench your fists at your sides. You are going to kill him. What has happened between you does not give him the right to choose what you are going to wear. You let the girl carry on with her work and you go to the bathroom. You don't have time to relax, just a quick shower. You lather at full speed and get out of the shower. You wrap the towel around your body and go back to the room. The girl has disappeared. You probably scared her. You sigh as you see what you have to wear. You try not to hit anything, but you're not happy. You put on the dress and the shoes, which look uncomfortable and indeed they are. You walk to the small dresser and style your hair in a high updo. You smile when you remember when you wore your hair short. You put on a black lipstick and a gold eyeshadow that could glimpse anyone. Someone knocks on your door.</p><p>"Time to leave!" Clark says from outside.</p><p>Olare hasn't said anything, but you feel like he's out there. You grab the little bag and walk out the door. Their faces light up when you see you.</p><p>"Since when you dress like this?" Clark asks. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>"'The commander has chosen it," you say with a frown and an upset face.</p><p>Olare shrugs and gives you a smile. You thank him that he does not make things more difficult. The Stormtroopers that are waiting at the door enters your bedroom. They have orders to take your luggage to the transport. Your friends escort you to the command bridge. You don't feel like seeing your father, but you don't feel like putting up with holograms of him for the entire mission either. He usually does it when you don't say goodbye and he gets mad at you. Some furtive glances from some officers fall on you. Your companions strike them down with their eyes and they speed up their pace. You appreciate it. You arrive at the command bridge and enter at the same time. Some are surprised to see you there. The men, they look at you. Your father turns and smiles until he sees you dressed like this.</p><p>"I have not chosen that dress" he says with a serious face.</p><p>"It has been the commander choice"  Clark says.</p><p>Olare nudges him to shut up.</p><p>"I'll have to keep an eye on the commander then" 'he says angrily and with a stiff pose.</p><p>Captain Orson Krennic smiles as he approaches you.</p><p>"Leave the younger ones alone" he says hugging you.</p><p>You've known Orson since you were a child, it's like he's your uncle. He has told you at least a hundred times the story of how the rebels left him for dead. The day the Death Star plans were stolen.</p><p>"Your father still thinks you are a girl" he says trying to reassure you.</p><p>You don't like your father trying to demean you in front of others. If there is a problem with Aaron, they should discuss it with each other. It's not fair for him to imply that he wants something with you. Although in this case it is true. Orson wishes you luck.</p><p>"You will come home"your father says "Without any more surprises"</p><p>You roll your eyes and don't bother to answer him. You leave the command bridge.</p><p>"Do you think Commander Anthalos wants something with your daughter?" Orson asks.</p><p>General Pryde sighs as he takes his place again next to director Krennic.</p><p>"I already told you that the prison officer has informed me that they have been alone down there" he says grumpily "Not long enough for anything to happen. But Aaron has a too defensive attitude towards her. I don't think my daughter has realized. I know Anthalos well, he goes after her "</p><p>Orson rubs his gloved hands and adjusts his cloak.</p><p>"I've talked to my son about it" Orson confess.</p><p>Your father is surprised that he does not usually refer to the commander as his son. You don't know that Orson Krennic is Aaron's father.</p><p>"He has feelings for her. What kind? I don't know" says the captain with the datapad in his hand "He is going to tell her that I am his father one of these days"</p><p>"I should have been informed. She will not be happy" your father says passing his hands over his face "She has tried countless times to change her last name so that they would not connect us. I have always evaded her with the excuse that it was not possible. If she finds out it's Aaron Krennic, her mother's fury will appear. "</p><p>"Well, let's solve this problem first. But her mother's will also start to be a problem from some moment to another" says Krennic squeezing Enric Pryde's shoulder. "About her and Aaron. They have extraordinary genetics. I would dare to say that your daughter is on the same level in combat. Even tho she is ten years younger. I don't think it was a bad idea that they end up together. "</p><p>Your father challenges him with his eyes.</p><p>"She is eighteen years old" says your father trying to discourage the ideas that begin to appear in the head of his superior.</p><p>He knows his superior and friend. Your father doesn't want to think about you being a wife or a mother.</p><p>"You weren't much older when you conceived her" he says, ending the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>You are already in your transport. An Imperial-affiliated chauffeur has picked you up on a prestigious-looking ship. If you are going to get to Canto Bight, you have to pretend that you are used to being there. Olare and Clark are in the same, they have whate pretend to be two friends addicted to gambling. Sons of two great carbonite tycoons. You'd like to carry your rifle with you for safety, but you know no one is going to recognize you. People who visit Canto Bight want to go unnoticed. And it is logical. There are only three things there: gambling, alcohol or sex. And in the part of sex infidelities tend to abound. After a few lightspeed jumps that seem eternal, you reach your destination. You see the sparkling water and all those lights that will be even more beautiful when night falls. The driver parks right in front of the most prestigious hotel. When you go down a male gunkan collects your luggage and carries it inside. When you get to reception you see Olare and Sho waiting to be given their rooms. They look you up and down with lust. They are getting into the role well.</p><p>"Hello precious" says Clark "Are you alone?</p><p>"I'm very out of your league" you say with a face of disgust "And married"</p><p>He raises his hands in surrender when a boy from the service catches their attention. They are taken to their rooms.</p><p>"Sorry, sometimes customers are very disrespectful" receptionist says with a sincere smile.</p><p>"It's okay" you smile back "But since I got married it seems that I find myself more idiots than before"</p><p>The girl smiles and shows you her wedding ring saying that the same thing happens to her. Then you realize that you are not wearing a wedding ring and panic runs through you. As if it were a miracle Aaron appears at the reception to walk towards you in a hurry. You smile trying to get into the role. He grabs your hand and places a ring while he kisses you on the lips to hide it.</p><p>"I've missed you" he says just before bringing his lips back together with yours "How is your sister today?</p><p>"These days the pregnancy is better" you say, following his game "she has let me go because she was already beginning to feel bad for having me confined"</p><p>He laughs and the receptionist catches his laughter.</p><p>"Speaking of which" he says bringing his hands to your belly "Is the room soundproff?" He asks the receptionist. The girl can't help but laugh as she nods. She looks you in the eyes "I can't wait to make you one tonight. You know I can't be a day without being inside you"</p><p>You swallow with difficulty. The receptionist's cheeks have turned red, and so have you. Behind his smile is a promise to get revenge for what you said in the cafeteria the day before. The girl gives you your cards and you say goodbye to her with kindness. The gunkan from before takes your luggage to your room. When you open the door you are amazed. It is a huge room. The floor is white polished stone. And the bed does not touch the ground thanks to an anti-gravity mechanism. The walls are also white, with small streaks of light on them. Aaron gives the young Gunjan a few credits and he leaves.</p><p>"Nice right?" He asks him walking forward. Forcing you to move forward too.</p><p>"I've never been in a Canto Bight suite" you say with a wide smile "Only in the normal ones"</p><p>You see Aaron clench his jaw.</p><p>"I have accompanied my father on occasions to meet with captains of other ships in the fleet" you say and the commander relaxes his expression.</p><p>The wardrobe is open style. You see all of his clothes perfectly placed. He helps you unpack your suitcase.</p><p>"My father is not very happy about you" you say folding a blouse and placing it on your side of the closet "he thinks you have hidden intentions about me"</p><p>"I know. I talked to my father while you were coming in the transport" he says without looking at your face.</p><p>His father? You think "Why would his father know your father's thoughts?" He is supposed to be a low-ranking officer. You hit him on the arm hoping he will continue talking. He turns to look at you with those bright green eyes.</p><p>"Krennic is my father" he says without hesitation.</p><p>You separate yourself a little from him. You think it doesn't make sense for him to be his father.</p><p>"But your last name is Anthalos" you whisper with your face made a mess of emotions.</p><p>Aaron hangs up one of your dresses while he sighs ruefully.</p><p>"When I turned twelve and decided that I wanted to study at the academy, I asked him to change my last name," he admits looking at you from his six feet two.</p><p>You clench your teeth.</p><p>"It's not fair. I've asked for that countless times and it hasn't been granted," you say with anger in your voice.</p><p>You finish placing your clothes and leave the suitcase in a corner. You go around trying to calm down.</p><p>"It's not my problem," he says without emotion in his voice.</p><p>You opens your mouth in amazement. First he kisses you, you have a meeting in the armory and now he talks to you like this.</p><p>"What are you surprised about, Pryde?" He asks walking towards you "Yesterday you were laughing at me with the rest of our mates. And I don't tolerate that to anyone. And less to you, even if you ate my cock"</p><p>You look at him angrily, it was just a joke. And as always, he is only mad with you, not with them. You almost regret what you did because of the way he said it. You take off your shoes and throw one of the heels at him. Anger consumes you. You always feel that way with him, you can't even control yourself now. He dodges the shoe, you take off the other one and try to hit him with it too. He dodges it again, to be expected.</p><p>"Are you a little girl now?" He asks mockingly.</p><p>If you stay a minute longer here you will end up strangling him. You walk to his position and pick up the shoes from the floor. You grab the card, intending to go to the bar. He grabs your arm to stop you.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a frown.</p><p>You snap out of his grasp.</p><p>"Fuck off," you spit away from him.</p><p>You are about to open the door when he feels his hand on the back of your neck pulling you back. You hit your back on the wall.</p><p>"You are an idiot" you say, punching him.</p><p>You see the anger on his face too. He grabs your wrist and you slap him across the face with your free arm. That pissed him off even more. You take off your shoes quickly for more mobility. You lean to the side to have more maneuver to move.</p><p>"You are a bratt" he says in between "Always upsetting me, making me angry"</p><p>You spit on him. This ends up unleashing his nerves and you see that he is going to charge towards you. You lean to the side to avoid being tackled. You take a knife from above a tray which fruits. He raises his eyebrows and laughs at your decision to include weapons in the fight. He pulls a knife out of the inside of his jacket and throws it the ground. The first attack is made by him. You dodge him and try to attack him again but he does too. The disadvantage is that in the tactical sense you are equal. You never get to reach each other. He knows your movements and you know his. In one of them he manages to destabilize you and you fall backwards. You take advantage of the movement to hit his knife and make it fall to the ground. Your back touches the wall and one of his hands grabs your wrist. You use force to try to free it while with your free hand you try to push his chest. You see his free hand move. It ends up unexpectedly on your belly. You look at it with open eyes. He begins to touch your pussy with intensity and you roll your eyes.</p><p>"Be a good girl and drop the knife" he orders, marking his jaw.</p><p>You try to compose yourself and glare at him.</p><p>"As you wish" he says with a half smile.</p><p>He picks you up off the ground and slams you against the wall. Your hips are level with his. Your dress is up, exposing your legs. He deftly unzips his pants. You keep trying to fight to regain control of the hand in which you have the knife. His hand releases you and you smile victoriously. It doesn't last long. Now that he has both hands free, he use them to rest on your hips and shove his cock into you aggressively. A scream escapes you. You drop the knife and it falls to the ground. He takes a hand to your face and caresses it. He picks up the pace despite your pain.</p><p>"I told you to drop the knife" he says with a satisfied voice.</p><p>He comes out of you and comes back in again, slowly. You let out a groan of complete satisfaction. He totally fills you. You don't even remember the discussion anymore. The anger has disappeared. He grabs the back of your neck and pulls you closer to him. He kisses your lips fiercely. You bite his lower lip lightly, he growls. And he increases the speed.</p><p>Was it hate how you felt towards him? An overwhelming desire? It's the same. Right now he's making you his.</p><p>You feel your vagina contract due to the friction produced by the big cock of the commander. You feel in the glory but suddenly he stops. His eyes are fixed on yours. The tip of his penis brushes your entrance. You are dropping wet.</p><p>"You don't deserve me to continue" he says in between "Apologize"</p><p>You clench your teeth. You don't want him to humiliate you, you don't want to ask for forgiveness. But you want him to continue. It have been months without any type of sexual contact. You no longer remembered how good it felt. Your body betrays you and an "I'm sorry" escapes your lips. He re-enters you. Your moans fill the room as his dick fills you. You feel it harder every time. It's about to end. Even tho his stamina is enough to resist hours fucking you he wants to cum.</p><p>"Do you take the pill?" He asks between grunts.</p><p>You nod, but he comes out of you anyway. He drops you on the floor and places you on your knees. He asks you to open your mouth. A second later without warning he ends up in your mouth. When he finishes you look away and run to the bathroom to spit it out. You spit in the sink and rinse your mouth. You had preferred that he end up on the ground or even on top of you. But you didn't want to taste it in your mouth. The black lipstick is still in place.</p><p>You go back to the room and put on your shoes. Without saying anything, you take your card and leave. Now you really need a drink. On the way to the bar you almost step on an old woman and apologize in every possible way. You seems so disoriented that your footsteps are not precise, you stagger. When you get to the casino there are quite a lot of people. You head to the bar and sit at there. Most of the people are gambling or playing sabac. You ask him for something hard. The bartender gives you a triangular glass and a liquid that you don't know what it is. As long as it takes the taste out of your mouth, it's okay. You take a sip, it is indeed strong. You bring the card close to a small reader to pay for your drink. The first night is going to be horrible. Despite the fact that there had always been that tension between the two of you, you didn't expect to give yourself to him first. You are both adults, you shouldn't give it that much importance. You examine your surroundings hoping to find your companions. It doesn't take long to find them. They are playing sabac. By the smiles on their faces they are winning. But they know they can't get too much attention. A few rounds will be won. They have put on suits. You look at them proud. Now you are looking for the two oldest. You don't see them anywhere. Aaron hasn't told you about them either. You put your hand to your head. Your father will kill you when he finds out about this. And now it turns out that Aaron is Krennic's son. You don't know if you can refer to him as Anthalos again. A man touches your shoulder. You recognize him by the smell, it's Hal. You turn around and smile kindly at him. He points to your glass asking if he can buy you one. It's still in the middle but you nod.</p><p>"Are you alone?" he asks with a wide smile.</p><p>The men next to you who were wondering the same thing pay attention to the conversation.</p><p>"I'm married" you say with a grimace.</p><p>Hal continues with the game.</p><p>"I don't see your husband" he says, taking his glass to toast with you.</p><p>The noise of the glass reverberates in your ears. You close your eyes. You have an annoying ringing in your ear. You try to hide it. The men laugh at Hal's reply because they would have said the same. You analyze him. He is wearing an expensive suit, like everyone here. You see that he wears a republic pin on his jacket. He's being a bit cheeky, but no one here will ask him about anything. You leave it pinned in your mind to make fun of him for having to carry something from the enemy. You drink in silence, you just look at each other. You know how to communicate perfectly with your colleagues without having to say anything. He approaches your ear under the watchful eyes of the men.</p><p>"I feel surrounded by louts" he says in a whisper "If I had my gun here right now there wouldn't be one left"</p><p>You smile at his comments. The men next to you think you are flirting. And they are looking forward to the alleged husband. Of course they don't know that Hal was talking about his DC-15LE. You have a similar taste in weapons. Yours is a DLT-9X,<br/>although you both tend to fall into the E-11 from time to time. You think of Aaron, wearing the TL-50. A high rep rifle, he takes it all to the part of him. He's not one to hang around the back. He opens the ranks so you can pass. Clark and Ryd recently started using it to aid him in combat. The reality is it not a weapon for them. You are terrified of how powerful it is, you have never used it. It seems to have been made for Aaron. Neither of you two misses a shot. That is why everyone is used to a specific weapon, less chance of failure. Hal takes the glass in one gulp and encourages you to do the same. You're going to play along when you see that things at Clark and Olare's table are getting ugly. They have won more times than they should and the Chiss they were playing against are not happy. An altercation begins. Punches and blows fly everywhere. Worst of all, you and Hal know they're going to have to get lashed out a few times to avoid attracting attention. If it weren't for that, the Chiss would already be crying on the ground. People start to ignore the altercation and you do the same. Your stomach roars. Your companion notices it.</p><p>"I invite you to lunch" Hal says kindly "Since your husband doesn't seem to care"</p><p>You accept because of how hungry you are and because of the face Aaron will make after you've disappeared from the room and now you're here with Hal. You head towards the restaurant area and sit at a table. The men at the bar begin to gossip. A young woman attends you and you ask for the first thing she mentions. You're both starving. You think Clark must miss the cafeteria food, even though he can eat almost anything. You eat in tranquility while talking about things that seem banal. You are truly speaking in code. The food is very good, although you don't know what kind of poor creature it is that has ended up on your plate. The fun ends when Aaron appears pissed off the door and walks over to your table.</p><p>Jealous husband scene is coming, you think.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>